To kým jsem
by Trinni03
Summary: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling not mine. Tonksová je zvědavá, to je známá věc. Remus ji přesto odpoví i na otázku, která mu není zrovna příjemná. Remus/Tonks


Konečky prstů mu přejížděla přes nahý hrudník a jemně obkreslila každou jizvu, které mu horní část těla pokrývaly. Některé z nich už staré několik let, bílé a o nichž Remus ani nevěděl, pokud je neviděl. Jiné na druhou stranu čerstvé a růžové, sotva zacelené rány, které si způsobil před dvěma týdny při posledním úplňku. Kdyby tak jen bylo v jejich silách mu pomoct, aby nemusel tak trpět a zraňovat sám sebe. Jenže takovou moc neměl nikdo. Zvrátit jeho utrpění se dalo jen s lektvarem, který sice namíchat uměla, ale v téhle době bylo něco takového nemožné. Nemohla se jen tak vypravit do Příčné ulice a koupit přísady. Ne pokud je chtěla oba udržet naživu a v relativním bezpečí.

Cítila, jak ji Remus hladí dlaní po zádech. Přejížděl ji od lopatky k pasu a zase zpátky. Zvedla hlavu, kterou měla do té doby položenou na jeho prsou a zadívala se mu do obličeje. Bylo možné, že ho tak moc milovala? Muže, který ji donedávna, tak vytrvale odmítal protože se bál, že pro něj je láska zakázaná. Jen proto, že z něj Šedohřbet před jeho pátými narozeninami udělal vlkodlaka? Copak záleželo na tom, kým je jednou za měsíc? Ona ho poznala jako milého a vždy nápomocného člověka, kterým zkrátka byl. Myšlenka a Šedohřbeta ji však do mysli vehnala otázku. Otázku, na kterou chtěla znát odpověď už nějakou dobu.

„Remusi?"

„Hm?"

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"

„Právě jsi to udělala" usmál se.

Plácla ho po rameni „Nech toho. Mluvím vážně."

„Dobře" kývl a prsty levé ruky ji projel přes střapaté vlasy „tak se ptej" vyzval ji stále s úsměvem.

„Tvoje úplně první jizva" začala tiše „kam tě Šedohřbet kousl?"

Skoro ji neslyšel. Tak tiše mluvila. Ovšem jakmile otázku vyslovila, pocítil v levém boku nepříjemné mravenčení. Právě v místě, kde měl upomínku na tu hrozivou noc. Vzpomínky mu najednou prolétly hlavou dřív než je stačil zarazit.

Měsíční svit. Hluk rozbíjeného skla. Křik rodičů. Vlastní pláč, ale hlavně vrčení vlkodlaka, který se rozbitým oknem vrhl do jeho pokoje. Bolest. Strašlivá bolest, když se mu dlouhé, ostré zuby nořily do kůže. Do masa a on měl pocit, že umírá. Víc si nepamatoval, musel ztratit vědomí, když se znovu probudil ležel v posteli u Sv. Munga. Jeho maminka plakala a jeho táta vypadal tak nešťastně, jak ho Remus ještě nikdy neviděl.

Dlouho nechápal, co se stalo. Proč si ten vlkodlak vybral zrovna jeho. Když byl starší, začal ho dokonce litovat. Z vlastní zkušenosti věděl, jak strašná proměna je a prostě si myslel, že se tehdy v noci neovládl. Teprve, když zemřela jeho máma mu táta přiznal pravdu. Pravdu, kterou před ním skrýval téměř dvanáct let.

„Promiň."

Z myšlenek ho vytrhl rozechvělý hlas „Neměla jsem se ptát."

Zatřásl hlavou a vrátil se zpátky do přítomnosti „To nic. Omlouvám se, jen... zamyslel jsem se. Šedohřbet mě kousl sem."

Stáhl z nich přikrývku a Dora se od něj odtáhla.

„Tady" ukázal na svůj bok.

Dokonalý otisk zubů, jako by na jeho kůži zářil matným světlem. Žádná z jeho jizev, které si způsobil sám, se ji nezdála tak děsivá jako tahle. Byla tak velká a ona zadržela dech, když si vzpomněla, že Remusovi byly pouhé čtyři roky, když k ní přišel. Byl tak malý a ona musela připustit, že byl zázrak, když tohle děsivé kousnutí vůbec přežil. Znala spousty případů, kdy dokonce i dospělí kouzelníci a čarodějky zemřeli po útoku vlkodlaka. Nemluvě o dětech.

„Není to pěkný pohled" vyhrkl a pokusil se přitáhnout přikrývku a znovu se zakrýt.

Tonksová ho však zarazila. Trochu se posunula, nejprve přejela přes jizvu prsty a poté se sklonila a místo políbila.

Remus se při jejím dotyku a hlavně polibku zachvěl. Líbala jizvu, která způsobila kým ve skutečnosti byl a ani náznakem nedala najevo nějaký odpor nebo strach.

„Tonksová..." začal tiše, když k němu opět zvedla hlavu.

„Pšt" přerušila ho a položila mu dva prsty na rty „miluju tě, Remusi" dodala, natáhla se k němu, posunula ruku na jeho tvář a poté ho políbila.


End file.
